1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter assemblies and, more particularly, to a flexible filter screen for covering an air intake opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filtration assemblies are known in the art which can be used in conventional cooling towers and like structures. Normally, such filter assemblies are used for filtering particles from a coolant flow within the cooling tower.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,672, issued to Fordyce and U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,490, issued to Fontenot, both teach filtration devices for removing particles from a stream of liquid coolant in a cooling tower.
However, neither the above references or the technology currently available in the art teaches an effective filter assembly for protecting the air intake of such structures. For example, a cooling tower normally requires sizable air intakes which are prone to collect insects, cottonwood and other particles and which can hinder their operation.